


Comic Books and Fairy Tales

by Psyched_Savant



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Ivy is cool with it, Married Couple, Married Life, Mr. Miracle (mentioned) - Freeform, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, break the 4th wall jab, grateful harley, happy couple, happy wife happy life, ivy is whipped, mention of apokolips, multiverse inspired, my first fic with no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyched_Savant/pseuds/Psyched_Savant
Summary: We all know that Harley is a hopeless romantic. But what about Ivy?A domestic Harlivy fluff because why not?
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Comic Books and Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone sequel to [Untold Stories Beneath Your Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254021)  
> You don't have to read it first to understand this.

They never had matching flame retardant jumpsuits but they made it into a lot of things. There are two toothbrushes on the bathroom of a shared apartment. Said apartment has mismatched furniture that accents the contrasting personalities of the two individuals who live there. The door of their fridge is littered with pictures that tell the story of their adventures from a simple Jazz Fest to thrilling heists with the crew. There is a master bedroom where two occupants sleep on the same bed every night. In retrospect, those changes that happened over time depict the shared life of two souls who chose to walk it together.

Never in a million years would Poison Ivy have imagined that she would be happily married, let alone be domestic. But it only took one person to tilt her world into its axis and shift it entirely. That is what Ivy thought as she stood in their laundry room while folding various articles of clothing. She separated them as follows: Ivy’s, Harley’s, and a little pile that is on a first-come-first-serve basis.

Poison Ivy would never admit it out loud but she is completely, hopelessly, and utterly _whipped._

A certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed gymnast has Poison Ivy wrapped around her pale finger. The aforementioned gymnast, Ivy noticed, is being too quiet.

9 times out of 10, a quiet Harley Quinn usually spelled disaster. With curiosity getting the best of her, Ivy decided to confirm her odds. She walked out of the laundry room and crossed the hallway that connected to the living room.

She easily found Harley from her spot in the doorway. Harley sat on the couch while watching the magic show of Mr. Miracle. But something was amiss. Ivy quietly observed her wife and found out that she was lost in her little world. Her thoughtful face was illuminated by the light from the television.

Ivy approached the coffee table and grabbed the remote. She turned off the TV which caught Harley’s attention. “I was watching that, babe.”

“No, you weren’t.”

Harley smiled and patted the vacant spot beside her.

Ivy looked back to the doorway then back at Harley. “Our clothes won’t fold itself, hon.”

“I’ll help ya later.”

The redhead scoffed at the statement but ultimately decided to indulge her wife. As soon as Ivy was settled, Harley repositioned herself and laid her head on her wife’s lap. She closed her eyes when she felt nimble fingers graze her scalp.

A question tumbled out of Ivy’s lips. “Were you pondering about the mysteries of the universe?”

“Somethin’ like that”

Ivy didn’t push for an explanation. Whatever was on Harley’s mind will show itself if given time. They sat there in comfortable silence.

Moments later, Harley opened her eyes and looked at her wife. “Babe, do you believe in destiny?”

“I don’t know about destiny, Harls.” Ivy’s fingers ceased its motion. “But if it is true, I don’t think it is entirely beyond our control.”

“Then how is it that in every incarnation, you’re meant to be a badass plant goddess and I’m meant to be me?”

“Life is uncanny in that way, babe.” Ivy’s fingers resumed its dance on Harley’s scalp.

“Do you regret it?”

“Regret what?”

Harley took her wife’s other hand and traced the grooves of her palm. “Meeting our J-named assholes that changed our lives forever.”

“Sometimes I do, sometimes I don’t.” Ivy shifted her gaze to meet Harley’s eyes. “You?”

“I don’t. I think we had to meet them first so we can find each other.”

“You’re starting to get cheesy on me.”

“Hey!” Harley playfully stuck her tongue out. “Ya love me for that.”

“I do. You big goof.”

Harley saw Ivy’s eyes crinkle in a genuine smile. She decided to stop playing with Ivy’s hand and entangled it with hers.

Serious blue eyes met amused green ones. “Do you think the other versions of ourselves are together?”

“I hope so”

“But we’re soulmates”

“We don’t live in a Disney movie.” Ivy rolled her eyes. But as soon as she saw Harley’s puppy dog eyes, she amended her statement.“But I’m really happy that this universe got us together.”

The blonde got up and made herself comfortable on her wife’s lap. She encircled her pale arms around Ivy’s shoulders. Her wife’s arms found its way to her hips so she doesn’t fall over.

Harley leaned down for a kiss. “For all the crap the world threw at me, they got this one thing right.”

Ivy cast her a somber glance. “Sometimes, I think that the world will screw us over one day.”

“Yeah. It only takes one speedster to stir shit up.”

“Or a certain comic book company”

“You’re my forever plus one.” Harley gave her a determined stare. “We got this babe.”

Ivy said nothing. She knew that Harley always took things in stride. It was enough to dispel her fears until her initial curiosity took over.

“I’d like to know how you went from watching TV to thinking of the universe.”

“Mr. Miracle made me remember Apokolips.”

“Makes sense” 

“There is a multiverse out there, babe.” Harley held Ivy’s face in her hands. “Which one is your favorite?”

Ivy didn’t need to think twice. “Ours”

Satisfied with her wife’s answer, Harley claimed Ivy’s lips again.

When they broke apart Ivy mumbled, “We still have to fold clothes.”

“I don’t think we’ll need clothes any time soon.”

They live their lives like a character straight out of a comic book. There are no guarantees nor any form of certainty that they will be together forever. But at the back of Harley’s mind, it doesn’t hurt to dream of a life where princesses, true love's kiss, and happily ever after exists.

And Ivy? She didn’t have to dream about it because she already knows that she is living it. She’s got her Fairy Tale in the form of a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed gymnast that captured her heart a long time ago. Not that Harley would ever hear her admit that.

* * *

I was inspired by this:

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nod to 1x04, 2x03 and 2x08. All for the Multiverse references.  
> The rest of the story is inspired by the pic above. It is isn't mine. Credits to the owner of the pic.  
> I found it here:https://i.pinimg.com/originals/36/04/19/360419dbc9835da5153f08172609d3b4.jpg


End file.
